song drabbles
by gigicee101
Summary: little fluff moments with Kurt and Blaine all from shuffling my IPod!
1. Cups

_Okay just random klaine drabbles from my iPod and I do not own glee (sadly, otherwise klaine would be getting their smooch on!)_

**Cups~Beca (pitch perfect)**

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_and I sure would like some sweet company_

_I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?_

_When I'm gone _

_when I'm gone_

_your gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_your gonna miss me by my hair_

_your gonna miss me everywhere when I'm gone_

Kurt walked down the hallway to Blaine's dorm. Blaine was packing for spring break. "Where are you going?" Blaine never went anywhere, his parents hated the fact he was gay. "I am going to take a train to a cabin in the mountains. I rented it for two days, it was a gift from my dad telling me to take a friend." obviously his dad was telling him to bring a girlfriend there. "Want to come." my family weren't doing anything...

_I've got my ticket for the long way round, _

_the one with the prettiest of views_

_it's got mountain it's got rivers it's got sights to give you shivers _

_but sure would be prettier with you_

_when I'm gone_

_when I'm gone_

_your gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_your gonna miss me by my walk _

_you gonna miss me by my talk _

_oh your gonna miss me when I'm gone_

"_I will check with my dad and see" Blaine smiled. I texted my dad and he was okay with it. I packed my suitcases and got on the train with Blaine. He was right. The sight was beautiful._

_**Reviews are great and give me a song you like and I will wright about it.**_


	2. Drops Of jupiter

**Drops of Jupiter (train)**

_Now that he's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey  
he acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from his stay on the moon  
he listens like spring and he talks like June, hey, hey _

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Blaine and Kurt were on a picnic under the stars. It was a beautiful night. In Blaine's mind Kurt looked stunning. Kurt had huge dreams, sometimes it took forever to bring him back down to earth. Kurt could do anything. He could be wearing something that was meant for a two year old and make it sexy. He could sing a happy song and make you cry. "I love you." Blaine looked up sheepishly. He let it slip out, but the look in Kurt's eyes made him feel better. "I love you too." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's neck and kissed him. Kurt deepened the kiss. "You look beautiful to night."Blaine said. "Thank you."

_Now that he's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing his way through the constellation, hey, hey  
he checks out Mozart while he does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey  
Now that he's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there _

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way_

"Blaine the stars are so pretty tonight. When I go to New York I won't see the stars." he was right. I didn't like to remind myself of that. Kurt was my best friend. My lover. He stuck up for me and did the same for him. "I brought Carol's special recipe. Your favorite one." I smiled and looked up at Kurt. "Fried Chicken?" he smiled and nodded. "I swear I'm in love with a kindergartner

**that was incredibly cliche but whatever it was adorable!**


	3. Only Exception

**Only exception (glee version)**

**Kurt's POV**

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist  
But darlin' _

_You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception! _

I swore never to love another when my mom died. But then I met Blaine. It changed. He was my only exception. So I of course I sing him the song...

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well  
__You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Ooh Ooh... _

Blaine was a dream. Every day I have to pinch myself. Blaine had tears in his eyes. He knew he meant everything to me. If he left... I would die on the inside.

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception _

"Kurt that was beautiful." he hugged me. Everyone else in glee were clapping, and most of the girls had tears in their eyes.

**Review! **


	4. Heart attack

**Heart Attack (One direction)**

_Baby, you got me sick,  
I don't know what I did,  
Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,  
Got your voice in my head,  
Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"  
Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah_

Kurt looked so hot walking down the hallway. With that guy Chandler drooling on his arm. He looked away from me._  
I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right.  
And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
Yeah,  
Baby now that you're gone,  
I can't stand dumb love songs,  
Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah  
Everyone's tellin' me,  
I'm just too blind to see,  
How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah  
I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right  
And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

I went up to Kurt and kissed him. He reciprocated. Kyle or whatever his name was looked furious. "Sorry Chandler. I really just need my boyfriend back." he looked at me then walked away. "Nicely done Kurt, well played." he kissed me. "I'm sorry. I just missed you." Kurt took me by the hand and pulled me along. "Where are we going?" I asked "To the nearest closet."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're givin' me a heart attack_

But seeing you with him,  
Just don't feel right

And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
You,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're all I ever wanted,  
Ow  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Come on, you're all I ever wanted  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Ow! 

**Mwa ha ha ha I'm very evil. Hope you enjoyed! More to come...**


	5. Ours

**Only exception (glee version)**

**Kurt's POV**

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist  
But darlin' _

_You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception!  
You are the only exception! _

I swore never to love another when my mom died. But then I met Blaine. It changed. He was my only exception. So I of course I sing him the song...

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well  
__You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Ooh Ooh... _

Blaine was a dream. Every day I have to pinch myself. Blaine had tears in his eyes. He knew he meant everything to me. If he left... I would die on the inside.

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception _

"Kurt that was beautiful." he hugged me. Everyone else in glee were clapping, and most of the girls had tears in their eyes.

**Review! **

**Heart Attack (One direction)**

_Baby, you got me sick,  
I don't know what I did,  
Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah,  
Got your voice in my head,  
Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"  
Can't believe the words came out of your mouth, yeah_

Kurt looked so hot walking down the hallway. With that guy Chandler drooling on his arm. He looked away from me._  
I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right.  
And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
Yeah,  
Baby now that you're gone,  
I can't stand dumb love songs,  
Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah  
Everyone's tellin' me,  
I'm just too blind to see,  
How you messed me up, I'm better off now, yeah  
I'm tryna be okay,  
I'm tryna be alright,  
But seein' you with him,  
Just don't feel right  
And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,_

I went up to Kurt and kissed him. He reciprocated. Kyle or whatever his name was looked furious. "Sorry Chandler. I really just need my boyfriend back." he looked at me then walked away. "Nicely done Kurt, well played." he kissed me. "I'm sorry. I just missed you." Kurt took me by the hand and pulled me along. "Where are we going?" I asked "To the nearest closet."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ow!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're givin' me a heart attack_

But seeing you with him,  
Just don't feel right

And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad  
Gettin' over you-ooh,  
And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack  
Lookin' like you do-ooh,  
'Cause you're all I ever wanted,  
Thought you would be the one  
It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,  
Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,  
You,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're all I ever wanted,  
Ow  
Yeah, every time you look like that,  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Come on, you're all I ever wanted  
Ow  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Ow! 

**Mwa ha ha ha I'm very evil. Hope you enjoyed! More to come...**

**Ours (Taylor Swift)**

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs_

Kurt was on his way up to Blaine's apartment with a surprise. He got into a elevator with a bunch of other people. _  
Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you  
So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_

Blaine was ecstatic to see Kurt. His true love. He got on his knee. "Kurt hummel. Would you marry me?" Kurt smiled and took the ring box out of his pocket. "That's what I wanted to ask you." he giggled and I slipped the ring onto my finger and he did the same with his._  
You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine  
and you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine  
_Kurt was mine. I was his. We had dinner and danced together, ending the night with RENT and fell asleep in each others arms._  
And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours  
And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you  
'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours  
So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours  
the stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours _

_**So that's that. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**_


	6. Rhythm of Love

**Rhythm of Love (Plain White T's)**

_My head is stuck in the clouds, he begs me to come down  
Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
I told him, "I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love"_

Prom was amazing. Kurt was in my arms. We were slow dancing to the 'unholy trinity'

_We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Well, my heart beats like a drum, guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung  
he's got blue eyes, deep like the sea that roll back when he's laughin' at me  
he rises up like the tide the moment his lips meet mine_

I loved Kurt's eyes. They were always sparkling. I was dancing like an idiot and Kurt was laughing, so I kissed him.

_We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love_

Kurt would be leaving soon. For now he was mine.

_When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry_

How could they do this to Kurt on his prom night? I comforted Kurt. His tears dried. He did the crazy thing of excepting the crown. Karofsky bailed so I stepped in and danced with him. I love Kurt Hummel

_And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind, the way to make love so fine We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun, you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low  
And sway to the music of love  
Yeah, sway to the music of love_

**YAY! Blainey bear saves Kurtie!**


	7. Arms

**Arms (Christina Perri)**

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start  
You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Kurt and I had been married for ten years. Three kids. Two boys and a girl.

Tony looked and acted like Finn. Mercedes acted like, well Mercedes.

Then little Benji looked like me and acted like Wes. We made it. We had a family.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown  
I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home  
The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone  
_Kurt and I just worked together perfectly. I loved him. He walked in the door. "Papa Daddy's home!" Kurt hugged me. I kissed him on the cheek._  
You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...  
I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close_

I close up from time to time. Kurt never stops opening me back up._  
You put your arms around me and I'm home  
I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home  
_Kurt was singing softly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dance. Pure love._  
You put your arms around me and I'm home _

**I now leave you. more to come!**


	8. Better then I know myself

**Better then I know myself (Adam Lambert)**

_Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth  
I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say  
_Kurt and have had fights. But we get through them together. _  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself  
_Kurt knows me more then I know me, We spend so much time together because we are also best friends.

_All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you.  
_I remember singing the duet with Kurt after I kissed him. That was one perfect night. I didn't care what everyone else thought, I really liked him.__

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

Kurt going to New York was hard. We broke up. Then we ignored each other (he ignored me) and then we went back to being friends. He went out with a guy and got his heart broken. He came to me and I made it better. We made up and I moved into the apartment. __

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself  
I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart  
Cause I need you need now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world I would die without

Kurt forgave my mistakes, I forgave his.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself_

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself 


	9. Diamonds

**Diamonds (Rihanna)**

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

As much as I didn't want to get my hair wet, Blaine made me anyway and I actually had fun. Blaine and I were at his parents lake house and we were jumping in and we went out on his dad's speed boat and had a campfire. It was beautiful.

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

"Blaine look! A shooting star!" he looked up then we looked at each other and smiled. "Make a wish babe." he and I stared at each other for a minute. "What was your wish?" Blaine asked. I smiled wickedly. "I can't tell you otherwise it wont come true."

_I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes_

The very first moment I saw Blaine I liked him. He then proceeded to serenade me and I fell harder then I ever had (It wasn't that hard considering I only liked Finn for like a month)

_So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Blaine and I were perfect together. I loved putting py head into the crook of his neck, because it was like I was meant for it.

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

The lake was beautiful. I loved it here. It was almost dark out and there were a bazillion fireflies out. I looked into Blaine's beautiful golden brown eyes. "I love you" he looked at me and his eyes had a million emotions In them. "I love you too."

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
at first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes  
So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Blaine and I went back into his house and slept in the master bed. The roof was made of glass so we could see the stars. It looked like there were diamonds in the sky._  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Oh, yeah  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond _

**Review and thanks so much for reading!**


	10. Everybody talks

**Everybody talks (Neon trees)**

I wanted Kurt so bad right now. He was looking at his history book and glee club was next so I could fully serenade him, but right now the tension was killing me. After what seemed like hours, the bell rang for the next class, I ran down the hall and asked Mr. Shuester for a quick song. He was cool with it. I started singing.

_Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back  
Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching  
Oh my my shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much  
it started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back  
Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way  
Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back  
It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back _

Kurt jumped up and greeted me with a heated kiss. "Get some hummel!" shouted puck "WANKY!" yelled Santana. Finn looked really awkward. Kurt pulled me towards the door. "Class isn't over Kurt" I said "I don't care."


	11. Anything can happen

**Anything can happen (Ellie Goulding)**

Blaine serenaded me so it was my turn to do the same to him. I walked into glee club late, with my tightest skinny jeans and leather jacket, with my looking perfect (As usual) and snapped. Music started to play and I sang one of Blaine's favorite songs.

_Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over  
Yet since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
After the war we said we'd fight together  
I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow  
As if we need its palette and we need its colour  
But now I've seen it through  
And now I know the truth  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
Baby, I'll give you everything you need  
I'll give you everything you need, oh  
I'll give you everything you need  
But I don't think I need you  
Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over  
Yet since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
I know it's gonna be  
Oh, whoa  
But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you  
But I don't think I need you _

Blaine smiled and gave me a hug, and we sat down. My phone buzzed.

**After school, my room, look hot ~Blaine x**

I agreed and smiled wickedly at him.

**Baby penguin my but~ Kurt x**


	12. Try

**Try (Pink)**

_Ever wonder about what he's doing How it all turned to lies Sometimes I think,that it's better to never ask why  
Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try _

"Kurt you gotta stand up to him. Call him out" Blaine's voice echoed in my head as Karofsky pushed me into the locker yet again.

_Eh, eh, eh  
Funny how the heart can be deceiving More than just a couple times Why do we fall in love so easy Even when it's not right _

I used to like a gross straight and now I like the most dreamiest gay in the world.

_Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try  
Ever worried that it might be ruined And does it make you wanna cry? When you're out there doing what you're doing Are you just getting by? Tell me are you just getting by by by _

My first kiss. Taken like that. I ran out of the room and texted Blaine.

**I need you now~Kurt**

Meet me at the Lima bean in ten_  
Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try_

Blaine told me he didn't want to screw it up? Why is he so cryptic? Does he need time, or did I just ruin the best friendship in the world...


	13. Don't forget

_enjoy! I would really enjoy some reviews..._

_**Don't forget (Demi lovato)**_

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me?_

Kurt moved on. We broke up. I missed him so bad. He was my first everything. First kiss. First love. My first. He was my everything. I was on a train, on my way to NY, and I was going to get Kurt back some how...

_Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

I knocked on the door. "Blaine! What are you doing here?" he sounded glad to see me as he pulled me into a hug. "I missed you." he sighed. "Blaine.." he warned. "Kurt I know what I did was wrong but I needed you and all you talked about was NYADA and how you loved it there and I felt like you didn't want me anymore. I felt abandoned." I stopped. I was on the verge of crying.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

"Blaine. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I'm very sorry but what you did..." I grimaced. "I know, it's unforgivable. You forgave Karofsky for making your life hell. Can you forgive me too?"

he looked down, avoiding my eyes. "Kurt look at me." he raised his eyes. "Tell me you don't love me anymore." he stared into my eyes.

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

I was walking on a centimeter of ice over a pool of sharks in the middle of summer. "Tell me you don't remember us. Tell me you don't remember holding hands, our first kiss. A year at Dalton. Tell me you still remember that I love you." he was looked horrified.

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

"Blaine. I- I don't know what to say." he looked back up at me. "Then don't say anything." he looked confused. Then I brought my lips to his. The ice was cracking...but Kurt was there to save me. Kurt started to kiss me back, and the kiss deepened. I started to kiss down his neck and he moaned.

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

We would never forget. But we got to start over again.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all  
And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us_

Adam walked in on us. "Kurt who is this?" he looked really mad. "Kurt who is that?" I asked. Kurt looked...Irritated. "Adam is my friend. He's part of a club that I've decided not to enter (Sorry Adam.) And Adam, this is my...Boyfriend Blaine." He looked at me with jealousy. I got angry. "And by the way. I've known him longer. I know more about him, and I never had intentions to get in his pants like you do. I love him." Kurt kissed me on the cheek then smirked about our little inside joke.

"Sorry Adam. Blaine and I need some time, see you around." he stomped off. I took Kurt's hand and pulled him to his bedroom

_Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us  
(Don't forget) _

**So that is all for now but i will update soon**


	14. Cough Syrup

**Cough Syrup, by Young the Giant. **

**Blaine's POV**

_Just saying its better if you listen to the song, gives a feel to the short little story. _

"Life's too short to even care at all, oh I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control, oh oh These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh Oh oh oh oh A wet world aches for a beat of a drum Oh" I sing quietly to myself, doing Homework when Kurt walks into my dorm. "I love young the giant" he says, I smile, and get up and walk over to him. "If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I, I should have found by now I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down." I sing, as Kurt Joins in.  
"Life's too short to even care at all, oh, oh  
I'm coming up now, coming up now out of the blue, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh, oh"

"Hey Kurt, you wanna walk with me, to our secret spot in the woods?" I ask. Kurt smiles and we walk out of the room, outside. The sun is bright, and we walk along the path for a while, and when we see a small tree, we take a turn off the path, and find ourselves on a dirt path, hidden from the view of anyone passing on the path, we walk for a bit, holding hands, shoulder brushing.  
_If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now  
_When we get to a small pond, surrounded by flowers, and a small bench a few feet away, we sit on the grass. "Who do you think made this?" Kurt asks. "Well, there's a bunch of stuff like this, because the paths get hidden, and forgotten about, this school is centuries old." Kurt looks at me, lovingly, "I like to think a guy made it for him and his loved one, so they could get away from it all." I chuckle at my boyfriends imagination. "Well it works for us very well doesn't it?"  
_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
_"Kurt I love you so much. I love you and your imagination, and I never want us to end. But I have to tell you something." Kurt smiles, and nods. "I don't see why we would end." Kurt says, I start tearing up. "Kurt, I'm moving." I say. He looks at me, we are both crying at this point.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh, oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control  
If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now  
_"I Love you so much, and I don't know what to do, but my dad is busy lately and he wants me to move in with my mom." I grab Kurt's chin, knowing I made him cry is too much, I bring his lips to mine, and I hold him as close as possible.

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
_"Move in with me." says Kurt "What?" I ask. "Move in with me, not your mom." Kurt says. "But what will your dad say?" well, as long as you sleep in the guest bedroom, I think he will be okay.  
_One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa. _

**Was that adorable or what? REVIEW plzplzplzplzplzplzplz!**


	15. Kiss me

**Kiss Me Ed Sheeran**

**So this is by my favorite singer ever. Well. For pop music. Enjoy!**

**Kurt's POV**

I sit next to Blaine in the courtyard, When he pulls out a ring-box. "Kurt I love you, and this isn't a ring for marriage, but I want to give you this promise ring. So you know this is my promise that we will be together forever, we will move in, get married, it stands for forever that is to come."

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms  
_"Blaine, I love it! I love you so much. You know, without you, I would probably be rotting away." I cringe at the thought of Kurt dead. I grab his tie and pull him close to me. "We should go back to my dorm, I forgot one of my books, and I don't want to get...lonely._  
And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
_When we get into my room, I close the door, and Kurt starts sucking on my neck, I shiver with pleasure. "Kurt your gonna give me a hickey." I chuckle._  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
_Our kiss becomes intense, and we fall onto the bed, and I play with the hem of his shirt, I undo my buttons, and he rips off my shirt._  
Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady  
I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms  
_He traces my muscled chest, and I hold him as close as possible. _  
Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
_We lay together and I never want to let him out of my arms. "Come on, we should join the others for dinner." Kurt says, pulling me with him, as I put my shirt on._  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up  
_"Ah so they haven't devoured each other with sweet sex, and lust." says Nick. "We wouldn't anyways, Nick" Kurt say, I laugh, and kiss his cheek, his cheeks are red. After I finish my dinner, Kurt, Neff, Wevid, and Thad, and I walk down to the swimming pool for some fun, and seeing Kurt, is almost to much to handle._  
So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
_Later that night, Kurt is in my room after hours, and I hear a knock on the door, Kurt jumps off my lap,and hides in the closet. I open the door, and David walks into my room and says. "Kurt I know your in here, we need you for a meeting." Kurt walks out. "What is it for at this hour?" he asks, and David chuckles. _  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love _

"Why do you need Kurt and not me?" I ask. "Oh you'll find out soon enough." David says, as he and Kurt walk out the door, leaving me to question my friendship with him.

_And they end to another story, as always review, for I love you all!_


	16. Super luv

**Okay before you laugh, I LOVE YOUTUBE. Just saying. **

**Super Luv by Shane Dawson**

**Blaine's POV**

_I'm running out of time  
I hope that I can save you somehow  
If I, If I had superpowers  
I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine  
_Kurt is not going to be lost to some blonde haired, blue eyes tool. How can Kurt not see the he deserves so much more. Christian treats him like crap. I will not let my Kurt get hurt._  
Have no fear, your hero is here  
My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near  
I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch your back  
A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, oh!  
_As I run down the long hallways of Dalton, I see friends, but everything is almost a blur, I run so fast, I know where I'm headed though, the small courtyard, on the opposite side of the building. Luckily, I know a short cut. _  
But I'm not a superhero  
I'm not that kinda guy  
But I can save you baby, give me a try  
_As I run into the courtyard, I see Kurt, and the tool. Christian is holding Kurt down on a picnic blanket. Kurt Pleads him to stop. "Get. Off. Of. Him. Now." I growl. Kurt's eyes get wide._  
Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,  
So I'll fight until you're mine  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight  
_Christian gets off Kurt, walks over to me, and gets right in my face. "Why shouldn't I take you right here, right now?" Christian states. "Because, I will destroy your ass. You won't be able to show your face here ever again." I say, as I glare at him. I am tense, and he starts walking away, when he turns and runs toward me. His fist hits my jaw, sending me back a few feet, Kurt is no where to be found. I take my knee to his stomach, and while he is recovering, I punch the side of his head, and he collapses. I hold him down, and hit him twice in the jaw, and he pushes me off, kicks my side, and jabs his fingers under my jaw, and I collapse. I have an intense pain in my ankle and my chest. I feel my vision slowly fade._  
Ooooooooh, if you're in danger  
Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya  
Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv  
_I wake up in a hospital. It hurts to breath. I look over, and see Kurt. "Kurt." I say, he jumps, and drops his book. "Blaine! How do you feel, should I call a nurse?" He says obviously worried about me. "No I'm okay, how long have I been out?" I ask. "Three hours, you have a few cracked ribs, and a sprained ankle, busted lip, and bruises, and a minor concussion, your not a lot better then Chris. He has a few broken ribs, he has a bad concussion, a broken jaw and a busted lip along with bruises."_  
Been fightin' for your luv for all this time  
What I gotta do to make you mine  
Got no super speed, but I'm runnin' this town  
If you get in my way, I'm a take you down  
_"You must know Kurt, I did that for you. I love, I love you." I say. "Blaine. I love you so much. This is kinda a bad time, but you are suspended for three days, and Chris was expelled for starting the fight, and also the stuff he did to me." I laughed, but I stopped cause it hurt. "Well I get to recover for three days. Sounds wonderful to me." I say. "Well they assigned me to help you for the next three days, doing stuff you can't do on your own." Kurt smiles._  
And all you really need  
Has been right in front of you this whole time  
And I, I didn't need no super powers  
I saved the world and now you are mine  
Now you're mine _


End file.
